xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Alec (Rebel)
Biographical Information Name: Alec 'Jax' Teller Code Name: Rebel Age: 22 Sex: Male Nationality: American Physical Description Height: ''' 6'1" '''Weight: 178 lbs Eye Color: Green Hair Color/Style: Dirty Blonde Other: : Scars: A few scars (none major) : Etc: Wears dog-tags (Likely US Special Forces) Better Description: See Pic X-Outfit: Shades of Black Casual Outfit: *Leather jacket *Jeans *Dark shirts *Combat Boots Equipment (on his personage): *Throwing knives (hidden under his clothes) *Samurai sword (not carried around in public) *Hand Held Computer Equipment (Transportation): *Black 1967 Chevy Impala Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Mutation Extra-normal abilities: Technopathy *In his own words: he can 'talk to machines' *Does not require direct contact with the electronic device *Has an innate understanding of interior circuitry and 'workings' of a device without needing to open it up. *The device does not even need to be functional for him to have an affect on it. *He is able to locate a piece of electronics in much the same fashion as a bloodhound can find the source of a scent. Only his 'tracking capabilities' do not have nearly the range as that of a scent hound. Though the range of this ability is not otherwise none or determined. *Needlessly to say he is capable of performing an action akin to 'hacking' on a device without the need of an external user interface (computer) or the device even having been designed to take external input. Weaknesses: *While he does not need to have direct physical contact with the device to affect it, he does still need to be physically near it. *His powers are not really as effective on a machine that possesses an Artificial Intelligence and therefore is capable of 'fighting back'. *Using his ability takes focus and concentration making him physically vulnerable while he is using them. Though using his abilities does not make him oblivious to the world around him or at least he has not yet let them do so. 'Normal human' Abilities: *Military training in the fields of: **Close quarters combat **Recon **Infiltration **Tracking **Situational awareness **Evasive maneuvers **Espionage **Conventional cyber-warfare tactics **Demolition **maintenance and operation of a variety of motor vehicles *** Including both civilian and military vehicles as well as aircraft ****planes and helicopters ::::::: NOTE: Feasibly could figure out on his own how to pilot the Blackbird, but has yet to be 'formally' trained to do so and would likely only be entrusted by Pedro to do so in an extreme emergency *Poly-Lingualism (to facilitate global operations) **Spanish (Fluent) **German (Fluent) **Japanese (Fluent **Russian (Fluent) **Arabic (Enough to get by) *Has a black belt in various martial arts **Krav Maga **Taekwondo **Judo *Trained in swordsmanship (self taught) *Can play the guitar and piano (but mostly the guitar) Psychological Description 'Personality: ' *Has a "Devil-May-Care" attitude and not afraid to speak his mind. *Considers himself to a "Ladies Man" and based on his good looks, which he often puts to use securing the female companionship. *Not ashamed to make use of crude and sexual humor particularly innuendos. *When performing a 'mission' or 'job' is very serious. *Heavy drinker (not to an extent that concerns the other members of his team) 'Interests: ' *Rock music *the fairer sex *his car *flying or driving anything fast *martial arts 'Hobbies: ' *Astronomy *Surfing *playing the guitar/piano *drinking *blowing stuff up 'History: ' Alec has no idea of who his parents are due to having been found shortly after being born in a dumpster by a drunk searching for food. He was put into the foster care system but often left his foster families to live on his own on the streets. While Alec does not talk much about his early clearly his chosen lifestyle got him to the age of 15 at which point his power manifested. He immediately put them to 'good use' getting ATMs to provide him with any money he needed. When he turned 17, he hacked into the government computer, and enlisted into United State's Army (lying about his age) and then was transferred to 'Special Forces'. He was part of Covert Ops around the world. Alec kept his 'gifts' a secret until fairly recently when they were discovered and Alec was asked to do things that violated his personal moral/ethical code, causing him to go AWOL. Background Information Category:Males Category:Ability Mutants Category:X men Category:Military Trained Category:Musician Category:Orphan Category:Sword User Category:Conventional Weapon User Category:Martial Artist Category:Pilot Category:Adult